


Betrayal & Loss

by PinkTink



Series: Betrayal & Loss [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, F/M, Malfoy Manor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkTink/pseuds/PinkTink
Summary: Draco Malfoy falls for a Hufflepuff and pulls her into the dark side of the Wizarding world. Lilla Brown has to pull herself and the ones she loves out Voldemort's clutches.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Betrayal & Loss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763077
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1.01

Another year at Hogwarts for Lilla Brown. With her first and second year already being very exciting, she could only imagine what would happen this year. Lilla Brown had spent her entire summer with her family, traveling, and practicing quidditch with her two older brothers Thomas and Christopher. Lillas older brothers were twins and although very different they both were very handsome and very protective of their little sister. 

Lilla was not too tall with dirty blond wavy hair reaching down her back that she often had tied away from her face. Lilla had what you would call a perfect family. Her brothers were in their seventh year at Hogwarts, her mom was a stay at home mother and her father worked for the ministry of magic in the department of mysteries. 

The Browns came from a wealthy pure blood family but Lilla never thought of herself as above others. In fact her best friend named Allie was a muggle born. Both Lilla and were in hufflepuff and Lilla could not wait to head back to school which much closer resembled her second home. 

Although with the announcement of the break out from Azkaban, Lilla’s mother was hesitant to send her kids away but nonetheless on september 1, Lilla and her brothers entered platform 9 ¾ and were waving goodbye to their parents and walking through the corridor to find their friends. 

Lilla spotted her friends first and waved goodbye to her brothers as she entered. After giving big hugs to Allie, and her other friends, Samona, Derek, and Samuel, Lilla sat down and they started a game of exploding snaps. The trolly traveled through the hallway, selling sweets of all kinds. Lilla exited the compartment and started to buy a box of peppermint frogs before she was interrupted by the voice of none other than Draco Malfoy. The Malfoy’s were good friends of Lilla’s father but that didn't stop Malfoy from bullying her and her friends constantly. 

“Can you shut it for one minute malfoy and be patient” lilla said before turning back to the trolly witch. Lilla paid for her sweets and turned to walk back to her compartment not before getting shoved into the wall by malfoy. They gave each other glares before Lilla decided to turn and leave. 

“What was that all about?” Allie asked as she reached into the bag of peppermint frogs, lilla moved them away not wanting her friend to eat them all. “Malfoy was being a git as always,” The entire compartment rolled their eyes. Lilla’s group of friends had gotten used to Malfoy and his friends tormenting basically everyone who isn't a pureblood slytherin. 

As the train traveled through the country clouds gathered in the skies making it dark and gloomy. Rain started pouring down and Lilla expressed to her friends that she was glad she wasn't a first year and agreements were heard all around. Suddenly the train lurched to a stop and seconds later the lights flickered off. Everyone was looking around with concern.

“Did we crash?” asked Derek, trying to look out the window but no one answered not knowing the answer. Then the cold set in, it wasn't like normal cold, it was the kind that rested deep in your bones and made you shiver uncontrollably. Before anyone could say anything a large dark cloaked figure slowly opened the door. Lilla and her friends backed themselves to the far wall. The large figure took a deep rattling breath and Lilla felt like she would never be happy again. Then as soon as it entered it had gone but the students did not move until the lights flickered back on and the train continued its journey to the castle. A scruffy looking man came in to check and make sure everyone was ok. The rest of the journey was silent with the occasional shuffle when they all got dressed in their school robes. 

As all the students exited the train whispers were passed around about the dark figure, some calling it a dementor. Apparently Harry potter had fainted and Malfoy found that hilarious. As they headed up to the castle in the carriages Samual explained that dementors were the prison guard of Azkaban. All Lilla could do was wonder why the dementor was on the train. Possibly looking for Sirius Black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When all the new first years had been sorted and the choir had finished performing, Dumbledore got up and cleared his throat silencing the great hall. 

“Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business.” a wave of whispers passed over the table but dumbledore went on. 

“They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors,” Lilla looked around at her friends who all had similar expressions of worry on their faces.

“On a happier note,” he continued, “I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.” A few students clapped politely as dumbledore went on.

“As to our second new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties.” Another much louder round of applause came from the Gryffindor table and several groans were heard from the Slytherin table. Lilla smiled, she had always liked the friendly half giant who lived at the edge of the forest and was happy that she was going to spend more time with him.

“Well, I think that’s everything of importance,” said Dumbledore. “Let the feast begin!” Giant platters of food appeared in front of the students as several first years gasped. Talking sprung up all over as the students dug in. 

Allie was grabbing all the food she could and lilla laughed,

“Allie you will get a stomach ache if you don't slow down!” Samona said between a freshly baked roll.

“I can't!” whined Allie, “My parents don’t ever season their food!” earning a laugh from everyone. 

The food was amazing and once everyone had finished, Dumbledore sent us off to bed. The head boy and girl called for all the first years to follow them and the other students trailed behind. The hufflepuff students passed the kitchen to the large stack of barrels. The head boy showed the students how to enter by tapping a certain barrel to the tune of Helga Hufflepuff. 

The hufflepuff common room had low ceilings with plants hanging off almost every unused surface. There was a warm fire in the corner of the room and yellow furniture scattered around the room and rugs covering the wooden floors. Windows lined around the room close to the ceiling showing off the grass and flowers of all kinds. The common room smelled always of freshly baked bread and Lilla never felt more at home then here. Two passages lead to the rooms, the girls lead up and to the right and the boys lead down and to the left. 

Lilla followed Samona and Allie to their room laughing as they unpacked and got ready for bed and again Lilla wondered what this year would hold for her


	2. Chapter 1.02

Lilla got up earlier than she usually would, shaking her friends awake much to their dismay. They all put on their fresh robes and grabbed their book before heading down to see some students on the couches talking. The girls walked over to Owen Cauldwell and Cedric Diggory, who were both on the hufflepuff quidditch team disgusting tryouts. Lilla knew that Allie and Samona only went over because they thought Diggery was attractive. Lilla laughed and told allie she was going to go to the library before breakfast. 

Lilla loved walking alone through the castle. Not only was the castle stunning but it gave her time to think and just breath. As lilla turned the corner she ran into someone, unfortunately it was one of the last people she wanted to see.

“Watch where you are going, blood traitor,” Malfoy said in his annoying smug voice and Lilla just rolled her eyes and wondered to the fictional section. An uncommon area of the library filled with stories that came from the muggle and magic world alike. Lilla pulled a book she had never seen from the shelves and borrowed it from the library before walking down to breakfast. 

A quick piece of toast was all lilla really needed but she stayed and waited for her schedule to be handed to her. She had potions first with ravenclaw, that wasn't too bad.

Lilla happily went through her first day, reading when she could and having a nice lunch, that was until she had divination with the slytherins. Not only was this class all the way in the highest tower, the room was unbearably hot. The loud and rude slytherins did not make things much better.

After the obnoxious divination lesson drinking horrid overly sweetened tea, Lilla walked down to see students rushing past her and Hagrid carrying Malfoy whose arm was bleeding all over his jacket. Lilla jumped to the side and realized, care of magical creatures was probably canceled today. 

Lilla decided to work on the hefty potions essay assigned by professor snape on the properties of Flobberworm Mucus. After completing that and practicing her charms spells Lilla wrote a short note to her parents that she was safe and she hoped to hear from them soon and ran up to the owlery to send it with their family owl, scruffs. 

Scruffs was 7 years old and flew a little slow but he had been with their family since Lilla’s brothers had started at hogwarts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wednesday was going along just like Monday with very few bumps, that was before the second period which was Care of magical creatures with the slytherins. Hagrid was not in the best mood and was droning on about salamanders. Lilla was trying her best to pay attention, and making sure to stroke the spine of the book so it wouldn’t bite her nose. Malfoy and his friends were talking loudly over Hagrid but he didn’t seem to care. 

“My father, who works for the ministry of course is already trying to get this big halfling fired” Malfoy drawled 

“I can’t believe they let him teach and and almost got you killed” Pansy squeaked in her extremely annoying voice 

“It’s not too bad, it obviously hurt a tone but I'll be ok, but there's no way they will let that thing live. I could have died” Malfoy continues speaking louder than before to ensure Hagrid heard. Hagrid looked to the ground and sighed before continuing pointing out the basic anatomy of the Salamander.

Lilla wished she could have said something to shut Malfoy up but she didn't, scared that it would only make her life more difficult.

As the week continued Lilla had grown more and more tired of listening to Malfoy complain about his arm. It obviously wasn't that bad and he was just making it out to be worse than it was. He was even claiming he couldn't fly a broom, meaning Hufflepuff would Have to play Gryffindor for the first game. 

Lilla had considered trying out for the team but decided against it when she realized all the eyes that would watch her. Lilla had pretty extreme social anxiety and hated to be the center of attention in any situation. 

Derek on the other hand was ecstatic about trying out for the team. He had been practicing all summer for the open position as a chaser. Lilla had decided to come with him to try outs and cheer on her friend. Derek did amazing shooting a total of 23 goals and only 7 of them were blocked. When the teams were announced lilla stood next to Derek crossing her fingers. 

“And for our chasers we will have Derek Clarke, Heidi Macavoy, and Malcolm Preece.” lilla turned to Derek with a big smile and hugged him. “Congrats Derek! I knew you would get it, you did amazing out there.” Derek grinned and shifted from foot to foot. 

“Thanks lilla” Derek said awkwardly “it means a lot that you were here.”

Lilla and Derek walked back together to their dorm talking about quidditch, Lilla almost forgot about the dementors and Sirius Black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lilla had learned that the new professor for defence against the dark arts was her favorite teacher so far. For the first class they all entered the room with the desks and chairs pushed to the side. A large rattling cabinet was in the front of the room and every time it rattled the students would jump. 

“Now, then, nothing to worry about,” said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. “There’s a Boggart in there.”

“Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces,” said Professor Lupin. “Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I’ve even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.”

“So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?”

Hermione Granger, a brilliant Gryffindor put up her hand.

“It’s a shape-shifter,” she said. “It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most.”

“Couldn’t have put it better myself,” said Professor Lupin “So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. This means,” said Professor Lupin, who spoke over Neville’s gasp of terror, “that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?”

Harry Potter awkwardly answered as Hermione jumped up and down next to him, her hand waving, “Er — because there are so many of us, it won’t know what shape it should be?” Malfoy snickered in the background trying to imitate Harry’s voice.

“Precisely,” said Professor Lupin, “It’s always best to have company when you’re dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake — tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening. The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please... riddikulus!” 

“Riddikulus!” said the class together. Malfoy muttered below his breath to Crabbe and Goyle again. 

“Good,” said Professor Lupin. “Very good. But that was the easy part, I’m afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville.”

Neville stepped forward, his body physically trembling more than the wardrobe

“Right, Neville,” said Professor Lupin. “First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?”

Apparently neville said something but Lilla definitely could hear it.

“I didn’t catch that, Neville, sorry,” said Professor Lupin cheerfully.

Neville looked around, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, “Professor Snape.”

Nearly everyone laughed. Lilla let out a small giggle until she heard malfoy making fun of the boy and she stopped herself from turning around to glare at the spoiled brat. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful.

“Professor Snape... hmmm... Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?”

“Er — yes,” said Neville nervously. “But — I don’t want the Boggart to turn into her either.”

“No, no, you misunderstand me,” said Professor Lupin, now smiling. “I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?”

Neville looked startled, but said, “Well... always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress... green, normally... and sometimes a fox-fur scarf.”  
“And a handbag?” prompted Professor Lupin. “A big red one,” said Neville.

“Right then,” said Professor Lupin. “Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind’s eye?”

“Yes,” said Neville “When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape,” said Lupin. “And you will raise your wand — thus — and cry ‘Riddikulus’ — and concentrate hard on your grandmother’s clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag.”

There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently silencing the class. 

“If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn,” said Professor Lupin. “I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical...”

Lilla knew she was most scared of the dark but she didn’t know how that would translate to a physical thing. Lilla guessed she was more scared of what was in the dark then the actual lack of light itself. She imagined a creepy man coming out of the dark and then he was covered in art supplies and laughed to herself.

“Everyone ready?” said Professor Lupin.

“Neville, we’re going to back away,” said Professor Lupin. “Let you have a clear field, all right? I’ll call the next person forward... Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot —”  
Lilla retreated along with the rest of the class,, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

“On the count of three, Neville,” said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. “One — two — three —now!”

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin’s wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.  
Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

“R — r — riddikulus! “ squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, “Parvati! Forward!”

Students one after another went up to face their biggest fear and as the line became shorter and shorter, Lilla started to panic suddenly, Malfoy and his group shoved ahead of her and Lilla was secretly grateful but it never got to Lilla or Malfoy. As Harry stepped up it turned to a Dementor and the cold feeling washed over the class and the lights began to flicker. Professor Lupin lunged forward and the Boggart turned into a glowing orb. Professor lupin Calmly waved his wand and the orb turned into a balloon flying over our heads and flew back into the closet. 

Class was dismissed but the announcement was barely heard over the chatter of the students.


	3. Chapter 1.03

By the end of the week Lilla was exhausted from all the excitement. Luckily there was no class the next day. Lilla just had to get through these last few classes, that didn't address the mound of assignments Lilla had to get through. Lilla slaved her way up the stairs to get to divination on time. She was dreading this class with the Slytherins. When She sat down in the hot smokey room next to Derek, Professor Trelawney announced that they should not unpack just yet. 

“I am excited to announce that you students will be working in pairs on an assignment that should further your exploration into the future.” Students started trying to find their partner but before they could Professor Trelawney announced she would be picking partners. 

A long list of names appeared in her hands as she read out names “...Parkinson and Cofman, Horbert and Goyel, Rose and Crab and finally Malfoy and Brown.”

Lilla groaned and picked up her book bag and walked over to the table where Malfoy was sitting who obviously wasn’t happy about the pair either. “Believe me I don't want to work with a blood traitor like you either.” Malfoy remarked addressing your facial expression

“Thanks twat” Lilla murmured under her breath as she sat down on the lumpy arm chair across from him. 

“Now that everyone is settled, I am pleased to announce we will be starting tarot card readings! By next week you will have researched a type of tarot spread and perform it for your partner. Then you will be recording your responses, writing an analysis on what this could mean and keeping track with your partner for the next few weeks and seeing how your predictions play out. Now if you would turn to chapter 5 in your books about tarot card readings we will be going over the suits and correlations.” Lilla sighed and pulled out her book before hearing someone clear their throat. 

“How do you expect me to get my book out Brown?” Malfoy asked, sarcasm dripping off every word. Lilla let out a frustrated sigh and reached into his bag and pulled out his book for him and turned to the right page giving him the fakest smile she could muster placing it in front of him. 

“Why thank you,” Malfoy said, sounding, if even possible, more sarcastic. Lilla rolled her eyes at him and turned to the lesson. 

Lilla tried to rush out of the class as quickly as possible but Malfoy caught her before she could climb down the ladder.

“I expect you to actually do your work Brown,” Malfoy said as if he actually cared

“Worry about yourself Malfoy,” Lilla muttered and headed to lunch. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lilla only decided to go to the quidditch game against Gryffindor because she had finished most of her work for the weekend. 

The weather was awful, with buckets of rain coming down and wind blowing hard. Lilla didn’t know why the match wasn’t postponed, it couldn’t be safe to play in this weather. Lilla made sure she didn't wear any makeup because the water would smear it everywhere. 

The rain was coming down in sheets and as the players kicked off it was hard to tell who was who on the field, Lilla couldn't even imagine what it was like to play in this weather. Trying to listen to the commentary was useless, Lilla wasn't even sure there even was commentary at that point.The bludgers and quaffle wouldn’t fly straight to save the keepers lives and Cedric and Harry were looking down at the field in total dismay. 

Lilla couldn't blame them, spotting the golden snitch in this weather was a near impossible task. But nonetheless after the seekers circled the area for at least half an hour, Cedric and Harry both shot up high into the air. The whole crowd was watching them the best they could until the clouds covered them.

Suddenly a loud crack of lightning and the whole stadium could see hundreds of Dementors above them, the cold feeling crashed over everyone as they cowered from the awful creatures. Suddenly a figure was falling from the sky. It was Potter, his broom flew out of control and towards the whomping willow. 

Luckily Dumbledore was able to catch Harry before he hit the ground. Cedric came a few seconds later the snitch in his hand and madam hooch blew the whistle as loud as she could signalling the students to come back to the ground.

All the students rushed to the field, Cedric was asking if they should do a rematch but Madam hooch would have none of it. As happy as Lilla was for the fact that they had won, she was worried for harry. This was the second time he had fainted. He was already being taken to the hospital wing. You go up to Hermione and Ron, two people you had a few minor conversations with but weren't really friends with.

“I saw Harry's broom fly towards the whomping willow” Lilla said over the rain. Hermione thanked Lilla and rushed off with Ron and The Weasley twins to go find the broom.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If Lilla thought going against the wind to get back to the castle was hard she was mistaken. Her clothes were soaked through and were freezing, lilla rushed to get out of the clothes and take a hot shower. Luckily that seemed to do the trick because she finally stopped shivering.

After putting on a warm jumper and some leggings on, lilla sat down to do research on the dreaded project with Malfoy. After looking over several different spreads, lilla decided on the simple 3 card spread predicting past present and future.

Lilla could hear the part downstairs and decided to check on it. The quidditch team were celebrating with snacks from the kitchen next door. People were laughing and playing games. Some had brought muggle games like candy land and some were playing exploding snaps. 

Lilla sat down with her friends and laughed and talked while Derek and Samual played an intense game of monopoly. Lilla tried her best to distract herself with the food and her friends but a weird feeling that something was going to happen was looming over her and the dementors were not making it any better.


	4. Chapter 1.04

As the autumn wind was at a constant at this point, causing that weird in between weather where you wouldn’t know if you should wear a jacket or a short sleeve shirt.   
Lilla headed up to Divination dreading having to spend the class with the blonde prick better known as Draco Malfoy. Lilla could hear his arrogance from the bottom of the tower as he complained all the way up the stairs about having to work with a blood traitor. 

“Blood traitors are basically as bad as mudbloods,” Draco called making sure everyone could hear. Lilla wasn't going to lie, that comment hurt a lot. The term mudblood was something Lilla hated with a passion but she never had called it being of pure blood decent but the feeling was not nice. 

Lilla pushed past the arrogant group of slytherins to climb up the ladder not before Pansy Parkison, a pug face slytherin, bumped into the ladder making Lilla almost fall. This sent a round of laughter through the Slytherin group but Lilla tried her best to ignore it and sit down in a chair close to her friends so they could do something if Malfoy was being too much of a jerk.

Lilla got out her notes about the 3 card spread and shuffled the deck of tarot cards set down on the table in front of her. When Malfoy sat down in front of her she said nothing and continued to go over her notes on the cards.

When Professor Trelawney started the class Lilla tried her best to play attention with Draco making constant remarks.

When it came time to draw for each other Lilla drew The Devil as his past, The Fool as his present and the Hanged Man as his future. Lilla wrote it down and opened her book to look at what it could mean but before she could Malfoy snatched the card and started to shuffle, obviously not happy with his results. 

Malfoy decided to do the same spread as Lilla, she didn't mind, from what she had read it was a reliable spread and very commonly used.

For her past card Draco pulled the star as her present, Malfoy pulled the 9 of swords, and as her future he pulled the 3 of swords. Lilla thought that was good but she wasn’t sure yet. 

As the lesson went on she found a simple list of all the basic meanings for each card, adn from what she saw, it wasn't good. 

Lilla’s thoughts were interrupted by Professor Trelawney, “I expect each of you to analyze what your partners cards meant on a 10 in piece of parchment to turn in by next week. I suggest finding time to work together on this. Class dismissed.” Lilla got up and turned too Malfoy.

“Do you want to meet in the library to work on this,” Draco nodded absentmindedly and got up leaving without any actual confirmation. Lilla guessed that meant yes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night while sitting by the fire, lilla was silently trying to finish her potions essay before she was interrupted by the head boy telling everyone to go to the great hall immediately. Lilla alone with all the other students stood up and walked to the great hall. Students were chattering loudly and many concerned faces were seen in the crowd. 

Before Lilla could ask anyone what was happening Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat

“The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle, I’m afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately,” some of the head boys and girls stood up more proud. “Send word with one of the ghosts.”

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, “Oh, yes, you’ll be needing...”

One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.

“Sleep well,” said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him. Before the head boys and girls could gain control, the students burst into talking, what did dumbledore mean by safety?  
Eventually work got around that Sirius Black had broken into the castle and tried to get into the Gryffindor common room. Apparently he was trying to kill Harry Potter. Lilla couldn't help but feel bad for Harry, this was his third year of someone trying to kill him at Hogwarts.

Lilla found her friends and they moved their sleeping bags together to talk but Percy Weasley, the head boy of Gryffindor had ordered them to be quiet. Of course that didn’t stop then so when Percy came back over and physically separated them there were far from happy, especially since he wasn't their head boy.

Lilla had been moved to the fath left of the room near all the slytherins and she tried to set up in a tiny space that she found but it wasn't working. She stood up and Percy stormed over.   
“Why are you still up. I can take away house points you know.” Percy said as a few slytherins snickered. “There isn't any room.” Lilla said quietly looking down and picking a piece of lint off her sleeping back. 

“Go lay down next to Malfoy” Percy ordered 

“But!” Lilla spluttered in protest.

“That's the last I will hear of it,” Percy said, walking away leaving lilla no choice but to lay down next to the blonde git. Lilla made her way over to Malfoy trying her best to no step on anyone or disturb them.

“What do you want, blood traitor’” Malfoy hissed and Lilla looked down.

“There was no other room,” Lilla muttered as she set up her sleeping bag. Malfoy huffed and rolled his eyes turning away from Lilla. 

Not only was Lilla freezing but the anxiety was starting to get to her. Her breathing got heavier and she became hyper aware of the things around her. She tried to put her head under the sleeping bag and focus on her breathing but it didn't work. Her heart felt like it was going a million miles a minute and a single tear slipped out. 

“Can you be quiet for one Brown” Malfoy muttered obviously hearing her.

‘S-sorry,” Lilla stuttered trying to cover up her fear and Malfoy turned over and looked at her in shock.

“Why are you crying?” Malfoy asked curiously. Lilla tried her best to hide it and pretend she was fine. “I'm fine Malfoy, just go to sleep,” Lilla muttered embarrassed at her weakness. There was a moment of silence before Lilla felt something on her arm. She looked up. It was Malfoy. He had an awkward expression on his face and was trying to comfort her. Lilla was confused but did not say anything. Lilla muttered a quick thank you and Malfoy made sure to tell her not to mention this to anyone but eventually they fell asleep. 

The next morning, Malfoy and Lilla did not say a work to each other as they got up and went back to their dorms and Lilla kept her promise and did not say a word about the whole thing to anyone


	5. Chapter 1.05

The snow had started to settle in covering the castle and the grounds with a soft powder. Lilla had always loved the winter. It was so beautiful and as cliche as it seeed, she loved curling up by the fire with a good book and a warm jumper. This would have been one of those days but today there was a trip to hogsmead. Everyone was making sure to bundle up and head out to the cute little town.

Everyone was excited to stock up on sweets and Lilla was especially excited to visit the cute little book store that smelled like old books and cinnamon. The little book store was at the edge of the little town close to the hill heading up to trees. Not many people heard of it and Lilla liked it that way. 

Obviously when Lilla and her friends, the first thing they did was go to honeydukes alone with almost every other student. The sweet smell of candy made everyone smile, especially Allie who already had a basket in her hands. Allie loved food more than anything and Lilla knew she was about to spend way too much money. 

After watching Allie buy enough candy for a whole class of 5 year olds and buying a few small things herself. Allie and Lilla walked out of the store to hear dwarfs sing christmas carols and people bustling about. Allie didn't want to spend her time in a book store but Lilla dragged her promising it would take too long. As the crowd thinned Lilla and Allie gossiped about boys especially Allies crush on Cedric Diggory. Lilla could see the appeal but personally wasn’t too attracted to him. Lilla didn't really know who she was interested in but she liked it that way. 

Before the girls could reach the book shop they saw the strangest sigh. Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle were running down the hill with looks of terror on their faces. Crabbe seemed to be struggling with his pants and Malfoy was slipping and sliding and all three of them were covered in snow. It was a funny sight indeed that was until the boys didn't stop and crashed right into Allie and Lilla.  
The five of them were on the hard cold snow and the girls were less than happy being trapped underneath 2 of the heaviest boys in their year. After they all stood up and dusted themselves off it was up to Malfoy to leave a snarky comment.

“Watch where you are going, blood traitor, and you too mudblood,” Allie would have slapped Malfoy if it wasn't for Lilla who pulled her away saying it wasn't worth the trouble.

“He’s a scrawny git anyways,” Allie said glaring at the blonde boy as they continued to the book shop. Lilla couldn't help but look back at the blonde and wondering why he helped her. After all he bullied her whenever he could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lilla was supposed to meet Malfoy tonight to finish their project together. Surprise, after an hour had passed she knew he wasn't coming. Lilla decided to just work on it on her own. She wasn't going to get a bad mark because a snobby bratty kid. 

With several books surrounding her, Lilla got to work analyzing what each of the cards meant and how they related to her past and present as well as predictions on what could. This task seemed a lot simpler than it actually was. Almost every book had a slightly different definition for the cards and Lilla was getting so frustrated with it that she started to panic. She knew the library closed soon and if she didn't get this all done in time she would have to try and bring all these books across the castle or suffer losing house points. 

Tears were starting to swell in Lillas eyes as panic started to set in. The dread of only being halfway through was weighing down on her and she cursed Malfoy for not helping her. He would get all the credit for her work. 

She hated the slimy git with all her guts. All he ever did was bully her and every other student he knew the name. To think that one small gesture meant he actually cared was ridiculous. Of course Malfoy didn't care, he didn't care about anyone. 

Tears were now falling down Lilla’s cheeks as she tried to write. A small tear landed on her parchment and she cursed under her breath and tried to mop it up with her sleeve.   
More time passed and Lilla continued to try and finish in time. Lilla never did anything last minute and she never planned to do anything last minute ever again. Before another round of tears could come down, Lilla heard the scrape of a chair next to her’s. 

Draco Malfoy sat next to her with a blank expression on his face. Before lilla could even start to lecture him about how much of an arse he was being, he pulled the parchment to him, opened a book and started to write, only looking up to look up information about a card. 

Lilla didn't know what to do. On one hand she was upset that draco was so late and had made her do most of the research by herself. On the other hand she was relieved that Malfoy had shown up and was helping her. But most of all she was confused, why would he do this. Maybe he felt pity for her, or maybe he thought she wasn't going to do it right. 

Lilla sat in silence next to the boy who had tormented almost everyone in the school and watched him write, occasionally opening a book to show him a reference. 

Lilla glanced up at the large clock saying the library would be closing in 15 minutes, luckily Malfoy was finishing up the last section. He abruptly stood up and nodded awkwardly and walked out of the Library not saying a single word. Lilla rushed over to the parchment finding it neatly done and well written explaining all the points that were needed for full marks. 

Lilla gathered her things quickly, putting the books away and rushed after Malfoy who was strolling to the dungeons. 

She caught up to him, slightly out of breath and stood in front of the boy she thought she hated. 

“Why would you do that?” Lilla asked, still confused at the weird flashes of kindness he would show to her

“Your welcome,” Malfoy scoffed, rolling his eyes and trying to go around her. “Thank you Draco,” Lilla muttered, making the boy stop in his tracks and look at her. 

“You’ve never called me by my first name before,” Draco said, sunding lost in thought. “I thought it was appropriate,” Lilla said and then nodded to him and started to walk away. 

“Your welcome Lilla,” Draco called, making lilla turn back and smile. The smile that was shared was something truly priceless


	6. Chapter 1.06

Christmas break was finally upon the students of hogwarts. Students who were staying over break hugged their friends goodbye as they got on the train to take them home for the holidays. Lilla noticed Malfoy on the other end of the platform looking at her, but before she could react he looked away scowling. Lilla took that as a sign to stay away.

Thomas and Christopher found their younger sister chatting with her friends and smiled. They had always been very protective of their little sister and they were very happy that she was happy at hogwarts. Unfortunately they had to drag their sister away but let her give a few final hugs before they went off to find their parents. 

The Browns came from a relatively rich pure blood family. They did not however believe in the superiority of pure bloods. This year the browns had decided to stay with Mr. Brown's mother, a sweet old woman who lived by herself, minus the 3 house elves whom she adored and her old cat named cookie. Despite the fact that she lived alone, Mrs. Brown lived in a 4 store mansion with acres of land surrounding the area. And even though the house was massive, it always felt very warm and cozy.

Because the house was so big each of the children got their own room and the parents shared a room all on the same floor. Lilla loved staying with her grandma. The house was so beautiful in the winter with snow everywhere. 

Lilla and her brothers spent countless hours building snow men, having snowball fights and playing quidditch with their father who had always loved the sport. 

Lilla made sure to keep in contact with all her friends and to send presents out before christmas to all her friends, although she had to send out Samona's present a few days early because she was spending the break with her family in italy. 

Christmas Eve was full of laughter and delicious food prepared by the house elves who grandma insisted ate the wonderful food with them. There was ham, turkey, and roast potatoes as well as lots of cakes and dessert. They had eggnog around the fire and played exploding snaps next to the lit christmas tree.

The next morning, Lilla woke up bright and early and woke up her whole family for presents. Lilla had gotten presents from all her friends and multiple presents from her parents and other presents from family. There was one present that did not say who it was from. A single hardcover book about the discovery of magical creatures folklore around the world. There was a single small note insideasying, ‘I hope you like it.’ The handwriting looked familiar but Lilla couldn't place it. Christopher put his arm around his little sister

“Looks like our little sister has a secret admirer.” Lilla brushed it off and smiled, putting the book by her night stand wondering who it was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the Christmas break, Lilla packed up all her things, making sure to take some of the books she received as presents, including the mystery present. Lilla had started to read the book and she was really enjoying it, she was going to be sure to ask all her friends if it was them.

“Lilla, come here sweetie,” called Lilla’s father

“Yes papa?” lilla said looking up at her role model

“Lilla, I want you to promise me something for when you go back to school.” Lilla was getting a little nervous, what could her father be talking about?

“I want you to stay away from that Potter boy, he has gotten himself in way to many dangerous situations and I don't trust him. I want you to be safe.” lilla nodded understanding what her father meant. Harry Potter was not good news, even though he was not at fault, danger seemed to follow him wherever he went. 

“I promise I will do my best to stay away from him papa,” Lilla said, hugging her father.

After some hurried goodbyes, lilla was back on the train heading to hogwarts. It took some time to find her friends who were in a compartment closer to the back of the train. After some hugs everyone was happily discussing their break. Samona had spent almost every day on the beach, Derek had gone up to northern Scotland for a few days and Allie had visited New york. 

“Hey guys, I know I got all your presents but I was wondering if any of you sent this book and forgot to say it was you,” lilla asked tentatively, holding up the small yellow book. Everyone shook their heads but the girls seemed excited, 

“What is the book?”

“Is it a love story?”

“Was there a note?”

“What did it say?”

Lilla was a little overwhelmed by the questions, “I don't know - um it's a book on mythical creatures and their origins, and there was a note and it just said I hope you like it.” Lilla said holding up the little slip of paper that she had been using as a bookmark. Samona snatched it and held it up to her face as if trying to find a secret message. 

Eventually she gave up huffing and falling back into her seat but Allie was still trying to figure out who it was even going as far as to name random boys from the school that she had never even talked to. 

Derek and Samuel were playing no attention once so ever and had set up a game of exploding snaps, with a bet on who would win over a chocolate frog. Lilla didn't really think much about who gave her the book, it was a thoughtful gesture but not much she could do about it.


	7. Chapter 1.07

Lilla had settled back into the swing of classes, she was a good student and kept up with all her school work, but she also tried her best to listen to her father's request. She avoided Harry and Ron with all her might and only talked to Hermione sometimes in the library but it was brief. 

Malfoy on the other hand had gone right back to being rude to basically everyone. Going as far as to push books out of peoples hands and trip them as they walked by. Lilla tried her best to avoid him too. 

The snow had started to melt and instead of studying in the library, shores of th black lake had become lilla’s favorite spot. Lilla would bring her book bag with her almost every day and sit next to the foggy waters after class and read books or study for her upcoming exams.

One warm day in May, Lilla was studying potions, which was one of her weaker subjects when she heard a rowdy crowd up the hill from her. Lilla turned to see Potter and Malfoy had gotten into another squable about something stupid with each of the while their frinds stood behind them suddently hermione came forward and threateded him with her wand before ron shouted something. She turned away and the slytherins started acting like jerks but not before Hermione swung around punching Malfoy square in the nose. It wasn't too long before Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle ran away towards the castle and the golden trio, or so everyone called them, walked towards Hagrid's hut. Lilla almost got up to follow them but she remembered her promise to her father so she stayed until it started to get dark.

Suddenly lilla heard a screem coming from the whomping willow. She stood up to see three figures and a big dog dragging one of the figures. Lilla didn't know what was happening but she knew she needed to get help. She grabbed her book bag and ran to the castle. She was planning to find professor sprout but she knew she had to tell the first adult she found. People were giving her weird looks as she ran through the large entrance of the castle. Almost immediately she found Professor Snape.

“Professor Snape!” Lilla called out of breath. He turned, obviously annoyed that someone had shouted at her.

“Yes Mrs Brown? May I suggest you keep your voice down.” He said in his usual drawl. 

“Sorry Professor, but I think there is an emergency. I saw three students down by the whomping willow with a large black dog.” Before Lilla could finish she heard someone run away, she turned and saw that it was Professor Lupin. Professor Snape scowled at professor Lupin. 

“Mrs Brown, I want you to go to the headmaster's office and inform him that Professor Lupin and myself have located the prisoner of azkaban.” Lilla gasped and nodded quickly. 

What did Professor Snape mean? Was the black dog Sirius Black? That would be impossible, Lilla remembered that animagus were all recorded by the ministry of magic, if Black was an animagus, they would make sure to tell everyone. Before Lilla could ask any questions, Professor Snape was swiftly walking down the hall, his black robes billowing around him giving him a similar appearance to a large crow. 

The only thing Lilla thought to do was listen to Professor Snape and get to the headmaster's office as quickly as possible. Climbing up the stairs as quick as possible and getting to dumbledore’s office wasn't the hard part. Lilla did not have the passcode to the professor's office. Luckily only a few seconds after Lilla got to the large statue, Dumbledore walked up the stairs with two men following him. One being a man dressed in all black looking almost like a ninja from muggle films, carrying a large axe, and the other being Cornelius Fudge, the minister for magic. Lilla wasn't quite prepared for what to say to some of the most powerful wizards in the world. 

“Ms. Brown? What are you doing here?” Dumbledore asked kindly, looking over his half moon spectacles.

“Sorry Professor, I was sent by Professor Snape to tell you a message.” Lilla said slightly out of breath

“No need to apologize my dear. This sounds important, why don't you come up to my office.” Dumbledore said calmly, “LemonDrop” Dumbledore said to the statue revealing a set of stairs. He turned to Lilla and gave her a small wink and led her upstairs. 

The headmaster’s office was large with many paintings of the past headmaster’s covering the walls. Most of them slept or were empty, some of them were speaking to each other but stopped when they saw the small hufflepuff girl. Magical instruments laid on tables all over the corners of the rooms with many books hiding in bookshelves in every empty space. And high on a golden perch was a phenix with very intelligent eyes surveying the room.

“Now Ms. Brown, what message did Professor Snape send you with.” Dumbledore inquired. The prime minister stared intently at Lilla making her feel slightly uncomfortable.   
Lilla took a deep breath and spoke, “Professor Snape told me to inform you that he and Professor Lupin have located the Prisoner of Azkaban.” 

There were several gasps from the portraits on the wall as they started to whisper. 

“This is very concerning Ms Brown, are you sure?” The Minister said looking at Dumbledore.

“Yes sir.” Lilla said quietly, noticing it had gotten dark outside and clouds were partially covering the moon. 

“Thank you Ms. Brown, I will inform staff. I would like you to go back to your common room and stay there, we must for the safety of students lock up the school while the teachers search the grounds.” Dumbledore said abruptly, raising his arm and the phenix came down and landed on the headmaster’s arm. Dumbledore whispered to the phenix and it flew out the window, Lilla nodded her head at the minister and said “It was nice to meet you Minister,” and she headed down the tower. 

Through the windows of the tower, Lilla could see the full moon peak out behind clouds and a howl filled the sky. It was a howl she had been taught to recognize, Werewolf. Lilla peaked out the stained glass to see 6 figures, 3 smaller ones cowering behind one bigger one and two others that broke into a fight. Lilla didn't know what to do or say. She rushed down the stairs as quickly as possible, practically running to the hufflepuff dorm. Students were in a similar situation rushing to a safe place.

When Lilla finally reached the dorm she sat down exhausted in the nearest chair. Panic started to fill her lungs as she noticed the grass by the windows started to freeze over and the windows began to fog. She knew what that meant. The dementors were close. Students looked through the windows, some of the younger ones even climbing on furniture and what they saw was terrifying. 

Thousands of dark figures were flying over the castle grounds heading towards the forbidden forest. The grass and flowers under them dying if they flew too close. Then as soon as they had been seen they vanished, flying through the trees and disappearing. The entire common room was silent. No one said a word not knowing what to do as more students filed into the common room. At this point it was packed with every Hufflepuff student staring out the windows. Then a bright light filled the sky seeming to go in waves, it lasted for a few seconds before it was all over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost two hours before anyone informed the students what had happened. In that time, the house elves had brought all the students some food for dinner and they ate in their common rooms. Professor Sprout came in to inform the students that Sirius Black was in custody but later escaped. 

“I recommend you all get some sleep. Exams are coming soon, Ms Brown, would you please come with me.” the short lovely woman called. All eyes turned to her as Lilla got up from the couch she was sitting on with Allie. She gave her friends a reassuring nod and followed her professor out the common room. She was led back up the stairs to Dumbledore's office, this was the second time she was going up there today and quite frankly her legs were a little tired. 

When she entered the headmasters office, the minister was there alone with all the heads of house, minus Professor Snape and of course Dumbledore. 

“Don't be worried Ms. Brown,” said Professor McGonagle softly, noticing Lilla’s face pale ever so slightly “We just need to explain what you saw.”

Lilla explained with the most detail she could with the figures being far away. The teachers and minister thanked her and sent her off to bed. When Lilla finally got back to her bed, she could not get a wink of sleep.


	8. Chapter 1.08

As the year came to an end and exams came and went, the questions died down. Defence against the dark arts exams were cancelled after word got loose that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. 

Lilla had gone to apologize because she felt like it was partially her fault even though the Professor insisted otherwise. Lilla made sure to send a letter to her parents about the whole incident and assured them she was ok. Lilla finished her last exam thursday afternoon and was glad she was finally free. For the next week the students of Hogwarts could just relax. 

That friday Lilla came into lunch with a bunch of students crowding round the Gryffindor table. Lilla came over to look. A long package was lying on the table with Harry, Ron and Hermione looking at it in wonder. The students were all encouraging Harry to open it. The brown paper fell to the side to expose a beautiful brand new Firebolt, the newest and fastest broom. 

“Who’s it from?” Seamus called over everyone. 

“Doesn't matter,” someone else called.

“Go test it out Harry!” Ron said, obviously excited. The rest of the students agreed, cheering. The large crowd that had formed all wanted to see the fastest broom in action for their own eyes. 

Harry grabbed the broom and rushed outside the crowd following. Lilla giggled feeling like a little kid and ran to see the broom. She stopped on the steps and watched as Harry mounted the broom and shot off into the sky. There was a collective gasp from all the students in the courtyard looking up at the figure who was out of sight in seconds soaring over the castle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was finally time to go home. The train ride home was always bitter sweet, students were excited for class to be over but also knew they were going to miss their friends and the beautiful castle. Lilla was sitting with her friends comfortably before her brothers came in. 

“Come on sis, it's only fair that you sit with us, we sat with you on your first train ride to Hogwarts,” Thomas said, putting his sister into a headlock. Lilla’s friends giggled as she struggled to get away from her brothers who were at least a foot taller than her.   
`  
The rest of the ride home was filled with laughs and giggles. When everyone finally gave goodbye hugs and walked off the train, lilla was excited for what this summer held. She spotted her parents and dragged her brothers and they 5 of them gave each other big hugs. Lilla noticed the malfoys standing behind them and when they turned to leave, Mr. Brown gave a curt nod to Mr. Malfoy. Lilla looked over to Draco Malfoy to see any expression from the boy's face disappear as he faced his father for the summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
